


to have & to hold

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “I’ll have what I want,” Cas says, “whether you like it or not.”





	to have & to hold

**Author's Note:**

> *****NOTE***** i didn't tag this with rape/non-con but this fic DOES depict a consensual non-consent scene pre-agreed upon by two people who love each other very much and are just playing a fun game. proceed as you will knowing this. :) 
> 
> thanks to [remmyme](http://remmyme.tumblr.com) for the beta.

The house is dim and quiet when Dean unlocks the door, though Cas’s Toyota is parked in the street. “Hello?” Dean says, even though he’s supposed to be pretending like he doesn’t know Cas is here.

Dean drops his keys and wallet in the bowl by the door, kicks off his shoes, and is reaching for the light when Cas appears from the hallway. Before Dean can say anything else, Cas grabs him by the shoulder, spins him, and shoves him face-first into the wall.

“What do we have here?” Cas says, deep and rough, against Dean’s ear.

“What the fuck?” Dean says. He tries to push himself backwards, but Cas is holding him immobile with his weight. 

“You’re very pretty,” Cas says. “I could have fun with you.” 

“I don’t think so,” Dean says, but when he struggles again, Cas jerks his arm behind his back, just enough pressure on his shoulder to make him rethink fighting. 

“I bet you  _ love  _ cock,” Cas says, his smile dark in the corner of Dean’s eye. 

Dean's heart pounds, “Fuck you, I’m straight.” There’s a couple seconds of silence, and then Cas breaks character, laughing and pressing his face into Dean’s hair. “Hey!” Dean says. “I totally could be.” 

“Jesus Christ, I’m sorry. That’s just, honestly, so ridiculous. But ok, sweetheart.” Cas takes a deep breath, and then his voice lowers again. “I guess I’ll have to change that.” 

Dean struggles when Cas squeezes his ass, even manages to get enough space between them to duck under Cas’s arm — but Cas is stupidly fast and slams Dean back into the wall, hand tightening on Dean’s throat. Dean grabs at Cas’s wrist, eyes wide, and Cas’s lip lifts in a sneer. “I’ll have what I want,” he says, “whether you like it or not.” 

Dean can’t speak, black spots dancing in his eyes. Cas lets go of his neck to shove him down to his knees — the impact rattles up Dean’s femurs and Cas’s hand gentles for a moment in apology — and then Cas holds Dean still by the hair, his other hand fumbling with his pants. Dean struggles in Cas’s grip, panting and cursing, but Cas is so much stronger than Dean realized. He doesn’t make any progress in escaping before Cas’s cock is out, and then Cas grabs him by the jaw and says, “Open your mouth.” 

Dean turns his head away and Cas smacks him across the face. “Fuck you,” Dean says, hands scrabbling to push at Cas’s thighs. 

Cas squeezes Dean’s nose closed with one hand and puts his palm over Dean’s mouth, holding his head against the wall behind him. “Do you want to breathe?” Cas says after several moments. “If so, I suggest you open your mouth like a good little cockslut. I will have you, conscious or not.” 

Dean shuts his eyes and nods reluctantly under Cas’s hands, and after a moment Cas releases him. Dean’s mouth falls open as he gasps, but he doesn’t open his eyes to see Cas’s cock approach. The head bumps against Dean’s lips — the taste makes him forget for a moment, and he widens his mouth, tongue pushing out to lick at Cas’s slit. Cas jerks his hair and shoves his cock until it hits the back of Dean’s throat, not giving in when Dean gags a little. 

“Take it,” Cas says, and then fucks Dean’s mouth hard enough that Dean’s head thumps against the wall on every stroke. Tears start to fall down Dean’s cheeks, and Cas laughs, shoves deep and traps Dean against the wall with his airway blocked by Cas’s cock. 

Dean opens his wet eyes and looks upward, begging, but Cas doesn’t seem especially inclined to mercy. Cas jerks out all at once, smearing spit over Dean’s chin. “Stop,” Dean says, voice cracking. “Please. I can — money, or —” 

Cas slaps him. “Shut up.” 

Cas grabs Dean by the hair and drags him, stumble-crawling, across the living room to shove his face into the couch cushions. Dean tries to push away from the couch, out from under Cas’s hand, but Cas grabs both of Dean’s arms and holds them behind his back, joints stretching. 

“Careful there,” Cas says. “I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“Please, don’t do this,” Dean says as Cas undoes his jeans and jerks them down around his thighs. 

“You ever had a cock in your ass before?” Cas says. 

“No,” Dean whimpers, like Cas hadn’t fucked him sweet and smiling just over an hour ago. 

Dean didn’t realize Cas had pulled lube out of somewhere, but the head of his cock is slick and wet when he presses it between Dean’s cheek and against his hole. Dean tries to shake Cas off of him, flexing his wrists in Cas’s hand, but Cas clucks his tongue in disappointment and thrusts forward, popping just past Dean’s rim. 

Dean wails and thrashes, but Cas shoves his face deeper into the cushions, silencing Dean’s cries as he works him open. Cas’s cock feels huge inside him, even more than usual when it’s just a hair too dry, and he can feel his own cock dripping precome against the front of the couch. 

Cas jerks Dean’s head back to an uncomfortable angle by the hair, just to cover Dean’s nose and mouth with his hand. “You can breathe when you stop fighting.” 

Dean struggles more, and then goes limp against Cas’s hand, grunting softly as Cas’s cock goes deep. “Remember that,” Cas says, and lets go of Dean so he can fall face-first back into the couch, heaving for breath. 

Dean hears the lube cap click open this time and shudders, shifting underneath the steady pistoning of Cas’s hips. Cas’s fingertips prod at where Dean is open and slick around his cock. “You little slut. You want more, don’t you?” 

“Please don’t,” Dean says, pillow going damp with tears under his cheek. “I’ll do anything.” 

“Yes, you will,” Cas says. “Next time I visit, I’ll bring a friend and we can really stuff you with cock.” 

One of Cas’s fingers presses in along with his cock. Dean moans, arching backwards into his touch. “You’re starting to like it,” Cas says, a smirk in his voice.

“No, no more,” Dean says. 

“Just a  _ little  _ more.” Another finger pushes into Dean, and it’s plenty slippery but still overwhelming to be spread so open. 

Dean whimpers and starts to shake as Cas fucks him with fingers and cock. “Poor thing,” Cas says, pulling his fingers out. “Say ‘thank you.’”

“Thank you,” Dean mumbles, still trembling. 

“You’re welcome,” Cas says, and grabs him by both hips to fuck him brutally, hard enough that the couch scratches across the floor. 

Dean knows all of Cas’s sounds, and he’s ready when Cas hardens further and comes hot inside him. Dean whines, his cock trapped almost painfully against the edge of the couch. 

Cas pulls out slowly, and Dean can feel a drip of Cas’s come leak out of his hole and down the back of his balls. 

Before Dean can catch his breath, Cas pushes four fingers into him, his other hand on the center of Dea’s back to hold him down as he fucks Dean as deep and as hard as he can without hurting him. 

Dean reaches backwards and grabs Cas’s hip, moans  _ Cas, Cas, Cas  _ when he comes against the rough cushions. 

Cas’s hands are gone immediately. More come leaks out of Dean, and he doesn’t move from his place bent over the couch, shivering and spent. 

And then Cas kisses the side of Dean’s head, gently, and says, “Do you need help getting up?” 

It takes a minute to make his limbs cooperate, and then Dean turns over. Cas helps get his jeans and boxers off while Dean sits against the front of the couch. He can feel his come wetting the back of his t-shirt. 

Cas pulls off his own shirt and wipes Dean’s face gently. “Are you ok?” 

“Jesus,” Dean says, smiling shakily. “That was awesome.” 

“I know I was supposed to leave, but I couldn’t.” 

“‘s ok.” Dean grabs Cas’s hand and lets him pull him upright. Cas undresses them both the rest of the way and herds Dean towards the bathroom. 

When Dean stumbles, Cas’s arm slips around his middle to steady him. Dean leans against Cas’s shoulder while Cas starts the shower, then goes back to leaning once they’re under the warm spray. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and cradles him close while they both come down. “Seriously, that was awesome,” Dean says. 

“You kept forgetting,” Cas says. “You liked it too much to act.” 

“Fuck you, so I won’t win an Oscar,” Dean says, laughing, and he hands the shampoo bottle over to Cas. “Wash my hair, o mighty dom.” 

Cas surprises Dean the next time, and Dean manages to fake it well enough that they both end up covered in bruises and laughing on the bedroom floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/176141505285/to-have-to-hold-on-ao3-established-relationship)


End file.
